Leech
Leech is the dark child of Namek, the retched one and the main antagonist of the Dark Namekian Saga. He is an evil namekian obsessed with learning all the magical and mystical arts and techniques of the universe to become the most powerful warlock the universe has ever known. He is the sire of Vraka, Orkun and manipulated Ba'zz whom he has nefarious plans for. Leech is the only spawn of the Namekian Grand Elder Cargo, the brother of Earth’s Guardian Dende who was named after the Namekian Dragon Clan style of magic. Leech was born a prodigy child of the mystic dragon clan, being groomed to one day inherit his father’s title. All his life Caracol has been taught the ways of the dragon clan by not only his father but other dragon sages, every spell, every technique, every seal he soaked up everything like a sponge even becoming the youngest Dende Priest in Namekian history. Leech himself loved to learn new things from the ancient texts, craved knowledge to an almost unhealthy degree. Cargo after years of teaching Leech taught it best to send his son to his brother Dende on earth to push his training further. During his time on earth, Leech meets and befriends a teenage Goku Jr. and Vegeta Jr. and the three of them go on a few adventures together. A few years later he returns to New Namek after his teachings by Dende were complete. Story Time passes on and Leech begins to distance himself from his people and even his father, he slowly begins to see them as nothing more than potential test subjects. Seeking to learn more of the Dragon Clan mystic teachings, he starts to learn the forbidden ways of the Dragon Clan Poko priests, the evil opposite of a Dende Priest. He learnt many of the dark arts of the Poko Priests and one in particular would define the kind of being he truly was and change his life forever. Within the ancient texts of the Poko priests, Leech discovered an ancient ritual that would grant him the weapon needed to rule the universe, a weapon created by the ancient evil namekian sorcerer Naraku. But to attain this weapon Leech had to do a few things. First was to gather the necessary energy for the ritual, which was massive and would only work for namekian energy signature, the problem was he could not generate such quantities of power himself and the warrior clans most powerful warriors on New Namek barely make up a fraction of the power needed. So he devised a spell to forcefully fuse one namekian with another without their permission or compliance and suck their energy to the last drop and store in a powerful containment unit, Second was the blood of the caster (Leech) but the kicker was that He had to be of pure heart at the time for the blood to work (obviously a failsafe set up by the ancient super namekian Katas), Leech is infuriated but continues to read the text for any way around it. At the end of the text another problem appears, the text was missing a page contain the location of the dimension the weapon was sealed in, this along with the other obstacle required forming a plan which Leech was in the process of doing . To get the required namekian energy, Leech set off abducting young namekians in different namekian villages for some years and hid them in a secret location which cloaks all power levels making it impossible to sense it. He would imprison these young warriors and dragon priests and forcefully fuse them with each other while simultaneously draining them of their power to prevent them from breaking free and escaping. Such a nefarious process had to be slow as well as far and in between so as not to rouse suspicion. However, a few years later he is discovered by his father Cargo and his namekian kin. But by then it was already too late, the prisoners were all dead, their ki drained to the last drop. Leech escapes them but not before snatching the containment unit housing the drained ki. Ten years later Leech returns and attacks the planet with an army of poko-ken monsters he created and cultivated over a decade through steady and frequent use of the poko-ken technique. In the conquest of New Namek Leech was reunited with his father and stated that his father (Cargo) should be proud of what he has accomplished, that he (Leech) is the most powerful warlock in the universe, but Cargo says he regrets pushing Leech so much, to making him be obsessed and for, ever spawning Leech in the first place, cursing him as a the dark namekian. At this admission Leech then begins to fuse with his father using his old spell from long ago, gaining a power boost, more knowledge as well as remaining the dominant personality. Sensing the disappearance of his brother’s life force from the Look Out, Dende decides to investigate the matter and bring both Goku .Jr and Vegeta .Jr (Now young adults) with him. Upon arrival to New Namek, they discover Leech activities and confront him. Leech reveals his intentions to the three and then begins to battle with his army. The battle is long and brutal, through it all Goku .Jr tried to talk some sense to his former friend ….a futile endeavor. In the battles final hours, ¾ of Leech’s army are slain, Vegeta .Jr suffers a debilitating injury, Dende left to finish off the stragglers and Goku .Jr squares off against Leech alone. Leech’s poko-ken magic and intellect was proving very difficult for Goku .Jr to handle, fortunately Leech is distracted enough with him for Dende to seal Leech away in his cane with a dragon clan technique. With the battle won the three, return home and use the dragon balls to undo Leech’s chaos. However unknown to any of them Leech had anticipated this loss and had spawned three namekian offspring that were held in one of his hidden bases across the galaxy in stasis pods, but be kept in stasis until two hundred and twenty five (225) years later when Leech is able to telepathically contact and awaken them from his seal and command them to come to earth and find Dende to free him (Leech). Thus, the spawns Vraka, Orkun and Bazz start their mission five years before the start of the Dark Namekian Saga. Once free Leech reveals to the heroes his true plan all those years ago was to be sealed in the first place by Dende and knowing that he would never let him out of sight and would keep him close at all times, from there allow Leech to slowly chip away at Dende’s mental defences over a century and find the location of the dimension where the ancient weapon is kept and is revealed that the weapon is actually a corrupted eternal dragon, the eternal dragon of discord Ethunu. Leech orders Vraka and Orkun to keep the heroes busy while He and a reluctant Ba'zz prepare the ritual to free Ethunu. As the ritual begins Leech stabs his hand through an unsuspecting Ba'zz’s chest and explains that the he needs the blood of a good hearted namekian born from evil to complete the ritual, he spawned Bazz for that purpose, to be the embodiment of the good in his (Leech) heart which also explains Ba'zz’s reluctance in his mission. Leech meets his end by Ethunu as he is eaten alive after Goku .Jr kicks him towards the dragon’s mouth. With the combined might of Gokai, Goku .Jr and Bazz (Healed by Dende), they blast Ethunu back into the dimension prison with Dende closing it. Category:Bad Category:Villain Category:Namekian Category:Male Category:Males